Gravity Falls AU- Vintage
by Drahjan
Summary: My own take on Tybay's Vintage AU. Once again, viewer digression is advised. Also, make sure to read the Striker's Notes.


Gravity Falls: Vintage AU

Review, Analysis, Etc.

Hello viewers, welcome to my newest idea for FanFiction. Okay, you got me, I don't own this AU, credit is given to Tybay. I just wanted to write it out as a good anime style story, like I've done with Vampire&Hunter. I actually had an AU review with this AU as one of my favorites; but I had to take the review down, because I was getting complaints about breaking the rules and what not. I get it, some people like to follow the rules and it upsets them when they see someone breaks them. I'm not making fun of those people, I actually respect that in people. Okay I think that I've blabbed enough, let's continue:

Tybay's Vintage AU is set in the late 1900's. Gravity Falls is practically gangster territory. From Stan to Soos to even Bill Cipher himself, this AU is a "Gangster's Paradise". The twins, Gideon and Pacifica are around the age of 18-20 in this story.

Now, let's analyze our characters:

Stan Pines- I'm going to start off easy and work my way up. Stan is the owner of the Mystery Pub. He became Dipper and Mabel's legal guardian after the "incident" that caused their parents deaths. His weapon of choice is a revolver

Wendy- Tomboy and, by the looks of it, a belly dancer that works at Stan's Pub. Her weapon of choice is a shot gun.

Soos- Oddly enough, Soos is a street boxer in this AU and his choice of weapon… Well, his fists. He is also Dipper's closet friend.

Mabel- Mabel is another performer at Stan's pub. Though she really doesn't have a weapon of choice, she will sometimes be seen with a gun. How she got it, we can only guess. Now of course, Mabel still has her boy crazy ways. This gets her into plenty of trouble, and most of the time Dipper as well.

Pacifica- She's practically the same in this universe as the original, but she's just a bit older and a bit more violent. Her weapon of choice is a rapier, one of those cool swords used for fencing. For a while, she just does as her father tells her and nothing more. Then when Dipper starts acting funny, they cross paths. She is then associated with Bill Cipher and with Dipper, in a way.

Gideon- He's not only associated with the gangs of Gravity Falls, but he is also in its cults. This actually gets him to summon Bill, only that plan backfires.

Preston Northwest- Tybay depicts Preston as either a cult leader or a gang leader… or maybe he's both.

Dipper- He tries his best to help his sister, Mabel, any way he can. Though sometimes she isn't grateful for his help, even when he is trying his hardest to protect her. He also has a knack for be in the wrong place at the wrong time, which gets him into a load of trouble. Dipper isn't really into weapons because of his condition, though he is shown to carry a pistol from time to time.

Ford Pines- One of the greatest gangsters in Gravity Falls. He is mostly seen carrying an ax, but he has been known to carry some sort of gun.

Bill Cipher- Do to Gideon's summoning, Bill became apart of Dipper's mind. This leads to Dipper having Bill as an alter, additional personality. Though, I believe that Dipper already had an alter and Bill took over the alter's position and in turn, becoming part of Dipper's life. Tybay as also shown Bill being Ford's alter at some time before Dipper. Bill, be the most notorious gangster in existence, uses revolvers, pistols, machine guns, knives, and even has been shown wielding a sword when he was with Ford. When he isn't using a weapon that requires ammo, Bill is shown to use fire. Do to Bill replacing Dipper's alter, he is only able to make his appearance when Dipper is angered or in distress. Sometimes, Bill ruins Dipper's relationship with Mabel, but Tybay has depicted that Bill tries to repair it as well.

Unknown Evil- "What? An unknown evil? Wouldn't Bill be the main threat?" After analyzing Tybay's work, I'm going to have to say, "No." Some of the picture with a single character in them have a skeletal snake behind them. What does this mean? Well, on Tybay knows that answer.

With me making this into an anime-style FanFic, I will be using different songs for the intro and credits. In this case, it will be "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" and "Gangster's Paradise".

Next- Chapter 1: Act Without Thinking


End file.
